Ebony and Rose
by OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: Amy understood, she got it, even though she didn't want to. Sonic wasn't hers, he never really was. Sally was in his heart, no matter how free of a spirit he was. The pink hedgehog felt defeated wondering if she was destined to be alone now because of her bleak obsession. Life, however, was always unexpected… A series of one-shots Shadamy
1. 1

**Just a one-shot. Those random plot bunnies are at it again. Enjoy.**

Ebony and Rose

 _Amy understood, she got it, even though she didn't want to. Sonic wasn't hers, he never really was. Sally was in his heart, no matter how free of a spirit he was. The pink hedgehog felt defeated wondering if she was destined to be alone now because of her bleak obsession. Life, however, was always unexpected…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy Rose was usually cheerful. Her bright green eyes flashing with happiness, a skip to her step, her pink quills fluttering slightly with each bounce. However, lately, the rose hedgehog didn't feel like skipping. Her joy, that once seemed endless, felt weighted in the bottom of her red boots. Sonic had saved her, but then said that she needed to stop her hero complex. He loved her as a friend, even like a little sister, but it wasn't a romantic love. She looked down at the rippling waves of water as she sat by the lone lake a few miles from her home. The trees around shedding their leaves in the breeze, preparing for winter.

The landscape seemed to fit her mood, as of late. Melancholy and withering. Nothing seemed right, yet it did. Sonic would always be her hero, her first crush, her first sad ache that would never be filled. First loves often did that. A slow hard burn, but never to be fulfilled. As the years passed by, she realized that nothing would've come of her obsession anyway. Glorified hero worship didn't equate to love and as she looked at Sonic and his relationship with Sally, it became apparent that she was no longer jealous of her, but jealous of what their relationship represented.

Sonic had Sally, Bunnie had Antoine, Tails had Cream, Rouge had Knuckles. Hell, even Scourge had Fiona. Yet, who did Amy have? No one. She skipped a few stones across the serene water's surface and watched at the chaos she created with the rippling waves until the stone finally plunked under the surface, its journey completed. She wondered if she would always be alone now. A fifth wheel. A sigh escaped her lips as she skipped a couple more stones on the water before looking out at the brightly colored forest.

"Still pining?" A deep rough voice broke her from her thoughts as she turned to see Shadow standing a few feet away. The onyx and crimson hedgehog seemed to be sticking around a lot lately. She wondered why, at times, since he didn't really seem to socialize much and whenever he and Sonic crossed paths, they growled and bickered at each other.

"No." She answered simply.

"Then, enlighten me to your current mood, Rose."

She really didn't want to talk about it. Yet, maybe it would be best to talk to someone other than everyone who already knew her predicament. Maybe he wouldn't pity her the way everyone else seemed to.

"I realized that I may be lonely for a long time." She sighed. "I understand that I'll never have Sonic. It's just not meant to be, but even so it feels like there's a hole in my heart that will never be filled again."

"I see." He sat down next to her, alarmingly close. "He doesn't define you, you realize?"

"Yes, I know. It doesn't change the fact that I've been chasing him for so long that now that I've stopped, something just doesn't feel right."

"Do you still want him?"

"No. Why chase a hopeless endeavor? He's got Sally. She's who he wants, and honestly, I'm happy for him. I never thought I would be, but what's the point in being jealous?" She wiped her eyes.

"Well, then why are you here drowning rocks in an endless abyss?" He tossed a rock across the lake to accentuate his point. "All your friends are at a picnic right now."

"I wanted to be alone for a while." She sighed. "I feel like a fifth wheel. Everyone has someone, except me."

"Rose, you do not need to be here wallowing. If you want an escort, I will provide it."

"Shadow, I couldn't ask that of you." She turned her head and before she could completely move away he gently grasped her chin in his gloved hand and turned her tearful eyes back to his gaze.

"That blue faker doesn't see the gem before his very eyes." He wiped her cheek with his free thumb. "You are aptly named Rose for your beauty, and your thorns."

Amy blinked. This was decidedly out of character for the ebony hedgehog. He wasn't usually this vocal about anything. When she tried to talk to him before, he mostly gave one-word answers or grunts.

"Why so vocal all of the sudden?"

"Hmph." He sighed. "You intrigue me."

His red gaze shifted toward the lake as he released his grip on her face and looked out at the fall scene. She smiled and looked at his profile. He was handsome, in a brooding sort of way, and he was quite blunt. She always wondered about him when she wasn't otherwise occupied. The curve of his quills dipped in red. The color of his eyes, his chaos abilities, his sleek speed. That was one thing she missed the most, feeling the wind through her quills at mach speeds. The loud sonic boom before a breakneck run. She wondered if the male beside her would oblige in her strange request.

"Shadow?"

"Hnn." He turned to look at her again.

"Would you take me for a run?" She asked shyly, playing with the edge of her dress.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a fast run. A speed only you can reach." She looked up and met his eyes. "I miss it."

"I see." He stood up before leaning down and gathering her in his arms. She squeaked at the sudden movement before settling down. He was more muscular then Sonic, more toned. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and his arms flexed with the small effort. His body took off like a bullet, increasing momentum as he dodged through the trees with expert ease and little exertion. She laughed, for the first time in months as the winds wiped through her quills and ruffled her clothes.

Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he continued to propel them forward. His running was more of a glide. Smooth, streamlined, but still fast. Not jarring or bumpy. She believed that was because Shadow chose to glide with his air shoes rather than run. She, actually, liked it better. She felt more secure, free, bubbly. This is what she had been missing so much, and it felt so good to feel it again. Even if it was a bit unexpected. She looked at him again before tucking her head underneath his chin to enjoy the run.

Soon, however, it ended as all good things did and they were standing outside her little cottage. Shadow gently sat her down, on her feet, in front of her door.

"Thank you, Shadow." She smiled a real genuine smile. Her heart heavy and full at the same time.

"Of course." He sighed before turning around to leave.

"Wait."

"Hnn."

"Would you like to come in? Have some lunch with me?"

He didn't say a word but chuckled softly before following her inside. She smiled again and for the first time since she decided to let Sonic go, she felt like her old self and all it took was a little kindness in an unexpected place.

-FIN


	2. 2

**Turned into a series of one-shots exploring the relationship between Amy/Shadow. Might be a bit OOC at times. Bear with me as I explore. Don't know how many parts there will be.**

Xxxxxxxx

Amy was curious, it came with exploring something new. She stood to the side during Sonic's birthday party. Honestly, it was beginning to feel awkward joining these friendly gatherings. They were all accommodating and she pasted the smile on her face to hide her inner turmoil. It had been weeks since the lake, and Shadow's gift of taking her for a run. He had been out on a few missions with GUN since then and she was worried about him on his current one. He was supposed to be back today in time for Sonic's party. He had told her as much on a communication he sent earlier in the day.

She believed they were becoming friends of a sort. After he would complete a mission, he would come to her cottage and have lunch with her. They would chat, and of course, he would leave out all the gory details, and then they would eat their meal before he left for the evening. Amy smiled at the memory of their last encounter before he left for his current mission. He actually smiled and laughed with her.

Sonic opened a few of his presents before cake was passed around and she started to become melancholy. It wasn't unheard of for his missions to go awry, especially if Rouge found a gem she was chasing. He spoke of how irritated he became of the ex-thief and her mindless itch for shiny treasures.

"You okay, Ames?" Sonic asked as he sat next to her. "You seem off tonight."

She sighed and met his green eyes. Eyes she used to like to get lost in, eyes that always held concern for his friends and determination to defeat his enemies. Amy wondered, really, why he captivated her so. Yes, he was innately good and his spirit was wild and heart full. Yet, now, as she looked upon the cobalt-colored male that used to be her one true obsession, she found that it was easier to let that dream die. She found that it was an attachment to what he represented to her, a hero. A savior.

"I'm worried about Shadow." She admitted. "He said he would be here in time, but he must've got held up on his mission."

"I see." Sonic ran a hand through is quills before settling down, his foot started to tap softly to release the excess energy he always seemed to carry. "I've heard you've been getting close to him lately."

"He's a good person." She shrugged. "I don't think he's really had anyone to seriously talk to since Maria."

"Just be careful, Ames." He pushed her cake further in front of her. "I'm sure he'll show before the party is over."

As he got up to walk back over to Sally, she saw a black and red flash to her right and turned to see the object of her thoughts start walking towards her. A smile graced her muzzle as he sat down beside her in the seat Sonic once occupied.

"What were you and the blue faker discussing?" Shadow questioned as he pulled her chair closer to him to give them a bit of privacy.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that." She poked him playfully in the chest, his white fur dancing around her fingertip.

"Hnn."

"If you must know, he was wondering why I wasn't more into the party." She smiled. "I was worried about you."

"No worry is necessary. My mission just drug on a bit longer than anticipated. Rouge decided to make a detour and I had to, again, drag her out. I told the chief that I refuse to work with her further until she gets help for her issue." Shadow shrugged offhandedly as a piece of cake was sat in front of him by Tails.

"I'm just glad you made it."

"Of course, I promised didn't I?" He raised a red-tipped eyebrow. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I'm sure this party has been rather dull."

"It hasn't been so bad." Amy shrugged as she started eating her cake. "There were a few games, music, and now there's cake."

Shadow chuckled at her cheerful demeanor. He was sure that she had done a complete 180 in temperament since his arrival. Truthfully, he had harbored a soft spot for the rose female since she reminded him of Maria's wish on the Ark. How the blue buffoon could turn her down, once she became of age, eluded him. He looked at her now, her soft quills delicately tied back. The green summer dress she wore a stark contrast to her usual red one. Her feet were bare as her toes twined in the grass. Gone were the styles of her youth.

Amy had bloomed into a beautiful woman, a graceful female. She didn't completely rid herself of the signature red dress but tailored it to her maturing frame. He approved of it greatly the last time he saw her. However, the green dress she wore now was no comparison.

"Shadow?"

"Hnn."

"Will you take me for another run after the party?"

"Of course." He smiled at her before tucking into his own serving of cake. He found himself getting a tad addicted to these feelings. Emotions he thought buried a long time ago. Every subtle touch of her hand on his shoulder, ever smile, every passing glance. He wondered if she felt the same; if he should even dare to chance it. If it was worth the gamble.

The party slowly started to ebb to a close and the fellow mobians started leaving the festivities. He watched Amy hug Sonic and Sally, Tails, and the others before walking back over to him with her sandals in hand. He felt a heavy thump in his chest and knew that he was in big trouble. This was an ache he was unfamiliar with.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as she stopped next to him.

"Yes." She answered as he gathered her into his arms and held her close before taking off into the forest. "I don't want to go home, though. Not yet."

"Where do you wish to go, Rose?"

"The lake."

He turned on a dime and headed towards the lake where they began this comfortable relationship. It wasn't quite friendship or romance, but somewhere in between. A comfortable place, an easy place. Yet, as he held the delicate female in his arms, he realized he wanted more. From countless memories, encounters, and more, she was something else. Delicate and sweet one minute, and then a keen and strong-willed fighter the next. No longer the left behind, she could hold her own.

He meant what he had said before, so aptly named for her beauty and thorns, and as he sat her down next to the slowly rippling waters of the lake and stared into her soft green eyes, he knew that this unexpected journey they were on was still only just beginning.


	3. 3

**Turned into a series of one-shots exploring the relationship between Amy/Shadow. Might be a bit OOC at times. Bear with me as I explore. Don't know how many parts there will be.**

Xxxxxxxxx

Amy smiled softly as a gentle breeze tossed her quills about. Spring was finally taking hold warming the land and easing winters cold embrace to the side. She looked out at the newly formed leaves on the trees around the lake and sighed softly. She missed it, she really did. Winter had caused most of her time with Shadow to be indoors and the lake had frozen over with the sharp kiss of cold. It was beautiful to see when the snow coated the ground and the trees looked like a white prism of ice cascaded into diamonds by the rays of the winter sun.

Shadow had brought her out to see the view and to remind her that even the most bitter things can still be beautiful. So, she started to skip stones along the surface of the water again, a hobby she had come to enjoy, and it felt like deja-vu when she saw the object of her thoughts come walking through the parting trees to greet her with a smirk. He walked over to her, their silence comfortable, and he sat down beside her and started skipping rocks across the water as well.

A few moments passed with just the gentle plink of stones crossing across liquid before she heard him speak.

"How was your day?"

"I started arranging my flower beds today. I wanted to try to get a head start on the planting season. I knew that if I didn't start now that my garden might not grow." She smiled. "I'm glad you're back from your mission on time."

He chuckled. "Rouge has been seeing a therapist and Knuckles has been keeping her in line as well. This mission was successful and it also took less time."

Amy leaned her head on his shoulder as they lapsed back into silence. She had been wondering something, honestly. Afraid to try something, but wanting to just the same. Shadow had been good to her, and good for her. Something warmed inside her heart to the ebony male and she was finding out things about him that she was sure that no one else knew. He was an excellent cook, loved poetry and history. Maria used to bring him books all the time on the ark.

She gently eased her head so that she could look at his profile as he looked out at the lake. This had become their place over the passing months. From fall to winter, and now spring. She gently leaned forward and kissed his cheek, his muzzle warm under her lips, and he blushed slightly at the contact before his crimson eyes locked on hers. There were emotions in his eyes that she couldn't quite place and she leaned back as he moved forward.

Shadow's body loomed over hers as she leaned back, he looked down at her lips before meeting her eyes again and he surprised her by connecting his lips with her own. She gasped at the unexpected contact, eyes wide looking at his shut lids as he leaned into the kiss. Her body felt weak, boneless, as her eyes slipped closed and she brought her arms to wrap around his shoulders.

Nothing about this was according to any plan, and there were no labels given. It seemed to be just two people coming together in the most unlikely of circumstances. As they parted, eyes lidded, crimson and green, a soft smile echoed in the soft spring sun. Shadow stood and pulled his Rose into his waiting arms as he began the run that she so craved. Twisting this way and that through the winding forest back to her home with the wind at their back and nothing in their way.


	4. 4

**Turned into a series of one-shots exploring the relationship between Amy/Shadow. Might be a bit OOC at times. Bear with me as I explore. Don't know how many parts there will be.**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

She didn't like where this was going. Eggman had unsuccessfully tried to kidnap her thinking she was an easy target. He made a huge mistake that cost him several damaged robots and a sizable bruise on his face, courtesy of her hammer. She didn't leave the battle unscathed, however. She had some cuts and bruises herself. Normally, she'd stay at headquarters after her report and get some medical attention, but she didn't feel like sticking around. Amy had other things to do before night rolled around and she wanted to get them done.

As she opened the door to her cottage, a black and red hedgehog was already sitting on the couch waiting for her. She'd given him a key weeks ago just in case he needed something if she happened to be away. They'd been sharing the space for almost a month and he'd finally checked out of the hotel he'd been staying at. Her argument made sense. It didn't matter how much money he made, he was still wasting it. There was more than enough room for the both of them and she, honestly, didn't mind. He was wonderful company, although quiet sometimes, but she found that she was never lonely with him by her side.

Her thoughts were broken as he brought her further inside and examined her injuries. A firm frown on his features as he pulled her gently towards the bathroom to tend to her.

"What happened?"

"Eggman happened." She growled as he pulled down the first aid kit and a towel out of the hall closet.

"That doctor is going to get what's coming to him, mark my words." He huffed out. "Why don't you grab a shower and I'll patch you up when you're finished."

She sighed and hugged him, her face happily rubbing against his chest fur in contentment. He knew just what to say and do to make her feel better.

"I'll come back in a bit to check on you." He smiled before closing the door. After he heard the water start, he growled low in his chest. How dare that menace touch his Rose. They hadn't completely made their relationship official yet, but it might as well have been. Shadow picked up his dishes and carried them into the kitchen before getting to work on making her a cup of tea. He knew she would probably be attacked at some point, working with the Freedom Fighters made it an inevitable fact, but it did nothing to ease the anger he felt.

Those cuts and bruises that marred her flesh and stained her fur caused a fire to erupt in his blood and had him seething with rage. He saw red and the aftermath of his silent fury was the cracking sound of the mug in his hand as the loud whistle of the kettle brought him back from the brink. He sighed before tossing the aforementioned coffee cup into the trash and retrieving another. She enjoyed camomile tea in the evening as they sat on the couch and watched movies before retiring. He prepared it precisely how she liked, a spoon of honey and leaving the tea bag to steep for a little longer than necessary. It would be ready by the time he finished tending to her wounds.

He heard the water cut off and knocked on the door before entering, she stood there in the fluffy pink towel looking at how bad she had been scraped up by those mindless drones. Shadow eased her to sit on the counter as he opened the first aid kit. He worked in silence, seething quietly as he placed ointment on each cut, slice, and burn, before bandaging them properly. Shadow vowed that the next time he saw that evil crooked bastard, he would show him what happened when he touched what was his.


	5. 5

**Still a series of one-shots. Don't know how many there will be. It will stay marked complete though since I will only add when the mood strikes. So far, I've been pretty into it. We'll see how it flows. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXxxxxx

Shadow leaned against a tree taking in the cool breeze of a warm spring day. The lake was in bloom with beautiful multi-colored flowers and the cool waters lapped against the shoreline. Amy had fallen asleep against him and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He gently ran an ungloved hand through her quills as the sun gently drifted to set in the evening sky. His crimson eyes closed in reflection as he listened to nature all around. The chirping of birds, the breeze through the trees, the gentle swish of water.

This lakeside was becoming special, becoming a setting for memories, and they had already shared kisses and comfortable silences, picnics, and talks. He opened his eyes and looked down at his Rose, her body shifting softly with each soft breath she pulled in, in her slumber. Sometimes he wondered why. Did he really deserve her, to be loved? Deserve her laughter and smiles? Maria would say that he did deserve happiness, just like everyone else did. It didn't matter how he was given life, it mattered what he chose to do with it.

Gently he rose from his sitting position and pulled his Rose into his arms. She woke softly, a slight frown marring her features before her green eyes opened to meet his gaze.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" She asked softly, voice husky with sleep.

"Yes, you did." He smiled before starting to run. "It's time to go home now."

She nodded and snuggled in for the ride and he couldn't help but nuzzle the top of her head as he made the trek back to their home. Shadow, at that moment, decided that he was deserving of love. Especially if his Rose deemed him so.


	6. 6

**Still a series of one-shots. Don't know how many there will be. It will stay marked complete though since I will only add when the mood strikes. So far, I've been pretty into it. We'll see how it flows. Enjoy.**

XXXXXxxx

Amy grunted as she swung her hammer wildly, landing blow after blow, before spinning around in a whirlwind. Shadow had taken it upon himself to spar with her and improve her technique. He said that she relied too heavily on her hammer and needed to coordinate with hand to hand combat as well. He'd easily disarmed her, pulling the heavy piko piko from her hands and tripping her with the handle. She landed on her back, the wind knocked out of her, her trusty hammer inches away from her head.

Red eyes glistened in victory before he smirked and licked his lips. "Again."

She huffed, her fur matted with sweat from strain and effort, reclaiming her hammer and took a wild swing. He, of course, blocked the blow and swung forward with a kick which she dodged and countered with her fist. They locked eyes as they circled around each other, waiting for an opening. She moved to tackle him, hammer dropped, and they rolled around on the ground fighting for dominance.

He, again, gained the upper hand and she growled as he loomed over her. Shadow leaned down and she bit her lip at his expression. Hungry, heady, animalistic. She swallowed hard, brain fuzzy, as he looked at her with lidded eyes and swooped in for a kiss. Sparring was forgotten then, their afternoon training fading into a heavy tension-filled kiss. They had yet to take that leap, waiting for the right moment, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Amy gasped for air after the kiss finally ended, Shadow leaning away and releasing her. She grabbed her chest, heaving for lost oxygen, and watched as he walked towards her fallen weapon to retrieve it. She stood on wobbly legs, reuniting with her new-found love, and gently easing the hammer from his outstretched hand to place back where it belonged. That easy smirk graced his lips and she found herself entranced by it.

Sweat glistened on his fur, angled pieces sticking up from their tussle, his white chest fur waving in the gentle breeze. Was she ready for the next step? Amy bit her lip as he beckoned her toward him with a finger and she was helpless to resist. It felt easy, natural, falling into his arms and she wondered if this was how it was really supposed to feel. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but compare her feelings.

Wanting Sonic, 'loving' Sonic had never felt like this. Sonic was all fire and passion, obsession, and dreams. Loving Shadow was easy. There was fire, yes, but it burned bright and didn't fade. There was no chasing, no strings of eternal longing, no sorrowful dreams. When he touched her, life felt right, complete, happy. She didn't have to struggle, didn't have to continue to fight to prove herself worthy.

The ebony hedgehog pulled her close, tucking her snugly underneath his arm as they walked towards the cottage. The warm summer sun was behind them, setting for the day, and she smiled at the warmth of what she'd found. That first day by the lake skipping stones had become one of her most memorable moments. She had lost a dream but gained an unexpected reality. One of love and warmth and she realized she wouldn't change a thing.


	7. 7

**Still a series of one-shots. Don't know how many there will be. It will stay marked complete though since I will only add when the mood strikes. So far, I've been pretty into it. We'll see how it flows. Enjoy. Rating increased due to implied themes.**

XXXXXXxxxx

Shadow opened his eyes greeted by the rising sun, he groaned, rolled over, and pulled Amy closer to him. The night before was more than he could ever dream of and the little pink female in his arms was the cause of his stiff muscles and delightfully aching joints. They were watching a movie, playfully fighting over a bowl of popcorn, when the bowl was suddenly forgotten. He smiled remembering the heated kisses, the soft caresses, and her gasps as he nipped a sensitive spot on her neck.

Her adore never waned and he wondered if it was the right time. He had been patient with her, waiting until she said it was time, and finally, it happened. He pulled back and looked into her soft green eyes, a passion ignited in her lidded gaze.

"Are you sure, Rose?" He asked softly, afraid to break the spell.

"Yes."

The rest of the night was a blur of kisses and caresses, passion and love, heat and desire. It was everything beautiful and wonderful and it made him ache just thinking about it. He could never let her go now, he was irrevocably changed by Amy Rose.

She stirred with a yawn, her pillow fluffy and warm, then she remembered that it wasn't her pillow. Amy squeaked with a blush and tried to scoot away. However, his arm held her firm to his side and she settled down with a sigh. Amy remembered the night before with vivid detail and blushed again. How could she not? It was more than she ever dreamed of and she realized that nothing would ever be the same now.

"Good morning." He rumbled; his voice heavy with sleep.

She opened her eyes to see his crimson irises glint in the morning sun, his fur tussled by the previous nights' activities, and she smiled before kissing him softly.

"Good morning." She replied and snuggled back into his side, comfortable and complete. A yawn escaped her and she couldn't help but want to go back to sleep. They had no plans today and Shadow didn't have another mission for a while.

He chuckled before kissing her forehead and settling back in himself, a wide yawn stretching his muzzle. The day could wait. They drifted off to the sounds of the early morning birds in warmth and tranquility.


End file.
